Héroe
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Los elfos domésticos pensaban que la libertad era un castigo para ellos más que una bendición. Menos Dobby.


**Disclaimer:** Nada del universo pottérico me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Nota de la autora:** Sinceramente, no estoy muy convencida de esta historia, y aunque la he reescrito como cinco veces no termina de gustarme, aunque esta es la versión que más me convence. Te la dedico con todo mi amor, **Aru97**, y espero que te guste.

* * *

><p><strong>HÉROE<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Los mayores héroes son desconocidos <em>– Nach.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos miraban fijamente el cielo sobre su cabeza, ese cielo nublado. Oía el rumor del mar acunándole, llevándole a un lugar en el que sería libre por completo. El aire le acariciaba, pero no era cortante, si no que era como una madre que acerca su bebé a su pecho, llevándole a un lugar seguro.<p>

No sentía dolor, solo un ligero pinchazo en el abdomen que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo mientras el cielo se abría mostrándole el rostro sonriente de Harry Potter. Recordó desobedecer las órdenes de sus amos por intentar salvar la vida de aquel joven. En ese momento en el que decidió ir en contra de su naturaleza lo hizo no porque fuera el Gran Harry Potter del que todos hablaban, sino porque le había estado vigilando durante su primer año en Hogwarts y había visto cómo ese joven de doce años sacrificaba su vida por la de los demás, sin pedir nada a cambio. Y en ese momento fue en el que Dobby quiso ser un héroe como él. Quiso sentir un calor expandiéndose por su pequeño cuerpo al contribuir que una persona estuviera a salvo.

Ese año comenzó a plantearse algunas cosas en su vida, comenzó a pensar más allá de si tenía que hacer tal o cual cosa para sus amos. Empezó a llevar sus pensamientos más allá de lo que su naturaleza le tenía permitido. Y cuando sintió aquel calcetín sucio entre sus manos, sudoroso, su corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho, pues, por primera vez en su vida, sentía que podía hacer lo que quería realmente hacer. Por fin podría ayudar a las personas, como elfo doméstico, y demostrar que su raza no solo podía servir como esclavos, que eran mucho más poderosos y temibles de los que todos pensaban. Podría ser un héroe. Aunque fuera desconocido, él sabría en su corazón que lo era, que salvaría a gente y, a la vez, se salvaría a sí mismo, que le daría sentido a su vida.

Durante ese tiempo, conoció realmente a aquellas personas que ahora consideraba sus amigos. Por fin, Dobby tenía amigos, no amos ni compañeros de trabajo, amigos. Y esa palabra, cada vez que la pensaba o la pronunciaba, sentía que volaba como un pájaro por el cielo azul. Se sentía invencible, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por sus amigos, pues ellos lo harían por él.

Durante ese tiempo, los sentimientos de Dobby evolucionaron a algo más que obediencia y respeto, sintió ternura, tristeza, felicidad. Lealtad. Porque no había sentimiento más fuerte en el corazón de Dobby que el de la lealtad hacia sus amigos y todas las vidas que él pudiera poner a salvo.

Durante toda su vida se había sentido inferior, y lo había aceptado, porque así era su raza, una raza inferior y de esclavos. Había sido así durante muchísimo tiempo, ¿quién iba a ser él para ir en contra de la Madre Naturaleza? Su madre siempre le había contado historias de sus antepasados, de elfos que habían sido liberados y que trabajaban mano a mano con sus antiguos amos. Pero eso siempre había sido para él poco más que sueños y fantasías, hasta que conoció a Harry Potter.

Para él todos aquellos elfos que alcanzaban la libertad terminaban enloqueciendo o volviendo a atarse a otros amos. Para él la libertad no era nada más que una cruel broma del mundo, un castigo más que una recompensa. Solo conocía el deber y la obediencia, y lo que no fuera eso no lo quería. Era maltratado, pero sentía que se lo merecía, que había hecho mal el único trabajo que tenía que hacer. Siempre pensó que sus amos eran justos y que solo le castigaban si tenían que hacerlo. Poco le importaba el dolor en esos momentos, estaba inmunizado a él, apenas lo sentía. Solo le preocupaba el dolor espiritual, ese sentimiento de ser un inútil y no saber hacer bien lo único que tenía que hacer.

Pero incluso cuando no creía en la libertad, ni en que hubiera nada mejor para él más allá de las paredes de la Mansión Malfoy, siempre había sentido un vacío en su corazón que nunca supo explicar.

Y ese vacío se fue llenando poco a poco según comenzaba a pensar por sí mismo, según algo en su cabeza se encendía. Cuando empezó a cuestionar las cosas y hacerse preguntas. Cuando fue capaz de ver con mayor nitidez el mal y el bien y los millones de grises que había entre medias. Según su mente fue evolucionando, según fue sintiendo algo más que obediencia, fue cuando comenzó a sentirse completo. Seguía siendo un elfo doméstico, no se avergonzaba de su raza, porque sabía que tenía sus ventajas al serlo. Consideró que era el momento de liberar a su raza de la esclavitud y buscar su bien común, aunque se dio cuenta que no todos los elfos domésticos reaccionaban bien a la libertad, tal y cómo él recordaba pensar de joven. Recordaba a Hermione cosiendo calcetines para liberar a los elfos domésticos, sin éxito, y creando la P.E.D.D.O. Recordó reír, por primera vez en su vida, al oír hablar de esa plataforma para luchar por sus derechos.

Recordó a Winky, el día que la conoció, en las cocinas de Hogwarts. Ella estaba bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla. Era un hábito que había cogido desde que su amo la liberó. Había intentado ayudarla a aceptar su nueva vida como elfo libre sin éxito.

Su lealtad le había llevado a ir a ayudar a sus amigos y salvarles de sus antiguos amos. Y, ahora, a las puertas de la muerte, viendo como el cielo sobre él se oscurecía, mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo se entumecía y era incapaz de sentir la sangre corriendo por sus venas, cuando el mar embravecido era lo único que podía escuchar, sabía que, en realidad, solo intentaba ser un héroe con los demás para poder salvarse a sí mismo de aquel vacío que le había acompañado durante toda su vida.

Y ahora, Dobby, finalmente, era un elfo libre.

* * *

><p>FIN<p> 


End file.
